Bremmin
Bremmin is the coolest dude around. He makes potions and loves making friends, too. I'll take this page seriously when I'm bored enough to do so or until Krouch or Severs gets mad at me. Basic info and such Name: Bremmin (DUH) Race: Fierlian Gender: Male Profession: Best Alchemist Ever Pofeciencies: A-Rank: Brewing, Gathering B-Rank: Staffs, Swords, Charisma C-Rank: Combat LOL COPYPASTA 'Well, the beginning is a good place to start, I suppose. My name is Bremmin. I was born here in Moorhaunt twenty seven years ago today. I've spent my whole life in this place. I've never had reason to go anywhere else. 'Both my mother and father were mercenaries. They were both respected members of Hallowed Hits Inc., but settled down here and started their family. Sure enough, father soon became a trusted city guard and was training me in the way of magic by the time I was able to walk. I also learned a bit of traditional swordplay ("Be prepared for any situation under any circumstance!", he always used to say), but I just don't have the same knack for it as I do with the arcane. 'Let's see... my sister Kaya was born the year of my ninth birthday. I remember the excitement! A sibling! I could teach her how to do everything I know! Looking back, I was so distracted by my new sister that I hardly even noticed that mother was growing ill. She died two weeks later. I was extremely sad at the time, but people come and go and I've learned to accept that fact. Rest in peace, mother. 'Father was noticeably different after that. He always told me that she would be proud of what I grew up to be. He seemed to laugh less, but always had a faint smile on his face. It was odd. I'm not quite sure what emotion that would be. But anyway, my training continued more slowly since we were taking care of the baby. I also decided to become an apprentice blacksmith at this time, but really all I did was go to the smithy and watch Teslo do all the work himself. If you don't want or need an apprentice, why accept my offer? Honestly, that Teslo always seemed a bit wonky in the head if you ask me. 'But I'm getting off track. When I was about eleven years old, I remember some of father's guard friends coming to our door. They told me my father was killed while investigating plots to overthrow The Sovereignty. This was, obviously, disheartening news. My father was dead! The one who had taught me everything! To make matters worse, Moorhaunt has a law in place forbidding those below the age of fifteen to live without a guardian. My sister and I had to leave our home. I briefly considered moving in with Teslo, but thought better of it. The guards here were mostly strangers to me. The only reasonable place I could think of was right down the street; Losk's shop. 'Losk was an alchemist and long time friend of the family. He was an old Galatean who knew my mother before she started her mercenary work. By the time we got there he had already heard the news of the tragedy, and generously took us under his wing. I thought I might as well make myself useful to him as long as I was staying in his home. So I became his apprentice and discovered my true calling; alchemy. Who would've known that I would have such a knack for brewing potions? 'As time went on, Losk retired and I inherited the shop. My sister, meanwhile, was becoming quite the scholar. She spent nearly all of her time with her nose stuck in a book. When she turned seventeen, she left Moorhaunt to see the world for herself. That was a year ago. I do hope she comes back soon, it would be nice to have her around some more. As for myself, I'm just doing what I do. By that I mean I'm making potions. And of course there's the occasional 'lend the guards a helping hand some some magic' thing, too. While its true I'm not as sharp now as I used to be, it would be a shame to let those skills go to waste. 'Actually, I suppose I'll have to wait a bit before I get to be doing anything. A recent robbery has left me with barely anything save a few seeds and some coin. But hey, it could be worse, couldn't it? ' Additional Info Bremmin is super fly and his potions bring all the ladies to his shop.